


Interesting

by tbk_day6



Series: One Shot Drabbles [7]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Pinocchio MV inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbk_day6/pseuds/tbk_day6
Summary: what could be more interesting than animal crossing and a scoop or two of mint choco chip ice cream?
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Original Female Character(s)
Series: One Shot Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530917
Kudos: 6





	Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> feeding some delusions of mine 😂  
> please take this with a grain of salt 🙏🏼  
> i just tagged this as x OC but yeknow...

“Yo. You have anything to do after this?” Jae asked as soon as the RECORDING sign went off.

Diane looked up from coiling the wires of some random equipment in the studio. They just finished recording three episodes of the podcast and she was just so drained.

“My island is waiting for me,” she replied nonchalantly, carrying on with her current task at hand.

Jae scoffed as he took a sip on his mug of water, his eyes a bit shaky. He wasn’t really thirsty—he was just nervous.

“I have this coupon for free ice cream in Baskin,” he murmured almost incoherently.

But of course, she understood. She knew him for quite some time now that she‘s learned to understand his mumblings. Diane’s eyes suddenly glimmered as she put the coils down and decided to give him her full attention. She was a sucker for ice cream. All the more for free ice cream! She nodded enthusiastically and smiled widely at Jae.

He smiled to himself, all his nervousness now gone.  _That wasn’t so hard. Good thing he took on Brian’s advice of using these coupons on her._

“Buy it.” He sputtered. He mentally berated himself for saying that. But he just didn’t know what to say that won’t give away his real intentions.

And just like that, Diane’s smile turned into a scowl. “Should have known better than to trust you!”

Jae laughed as he took out the coupons and read the fineprint out loud. “Two scoops of ice cream flavor of your choice. For free. Wow. And here I am, offering this to you for the price of one scoop.”

“Tempting, but no. I’d never give you that satisfaction.” She rolled her eyes and stood up to get her stuff, turning back to give him the fakest smile.

Jae slipped on his seat as he rushed to stand up and follow her. “Hey hey hey! I’m just kidding. Com’on. Let’s get you some disgusting mint chocolate chip.” He chuckled as he dropped his arm on her shoulder and carried her out.

“You just have poor taste.” She mumbled as she pulled away from his arm and walked begrudgingly ahead of him. Only to get pulled back when he grabbed her by her hoodie.

“I just have to get something from our studio. Come with?”

“Can’t believe I’m letting you bribe me.”

Jae quickly turned to hide a smile forming on his lips as he pulled her towards another room where his studio was.

“Bro. Good thing you came.” Brian immediately welcomed them as soon as Jae opened the door. “I’m having problems with this melody.” He proceeded to sit in front of those buttons Diane know nothing of. 

Jae sat on the couch and gestured for her to seat beside him but she chose to seat on the far edge opposite him. Soon enough, the two got engaged into some deep technical conversation about music and stuff, and those bored the hell out of her. She tried to stifle a yawn as jargons after jargons pass from her left ear to the right. 

_My island is waiting._ She thought to herself as she tinkered with her bag. She found her disposable camera lodged in the deepest corner of her bag—an unexpected find. She was supposed to have her used up films developed yesterday but it just slipped her mind. She looked up and tried to snap a pic or two of the studio. She loves taking photos of the mundaneness of life. The flash went on but no one seemed to have noticed. 

She hummed to herself as she tried to find other subjects to shoot at. Until she found him through the lens. He looked so conflicted as they tried to resolve their problem at hand. His forehead creased as he takes in Brian’s words that she could almost see those tiny wheels in his head spinning double time.

He has this tendency to give you his full attention whenever he talks to you. It took her quite some time to get used to that and be able to learn to suppress those tiny butterflies that start fluttering somewhere deep inside her whenever he talks to her. Or stares at her. Truth be told, these days, there seems to be no difference— cos in every stare, they could already form a conversation. Those inside jokes they never knew how they were able to get. And now, she hates to admit it, but she just starts squirming on the inside whenever he meets her eyes. Good thing she got better at hiding it behind her witty comments and snide remarks—none of which seem to offend him though. He’ll always just blink and laugh it out. Ah. She just loves making him laugh. That sense of accomplishment whenever he—

Diane shook her head in an attempt to shake off her thoughts, absentmindedly clicking on the camera shutter.  _WTF_. She just took a shot of him. She nervously blinked as she put her camera down, thankful he didn’t notice. 

Or so she thought. Cos he was already looking at her with a ghost of a smile when she looked up again. He smirked before he gave his full attention back to Brian, who was still talking and didn’t seem to notice anything. 

She cleared her throat as she stood up and headed for the door nervously. “I’ll wait outside.”

It wasn’t long before he followed and soon enough, they were already at the ice cream parlour, and she was happily licking on her two scoops of mint chocolate chip.

“What are you having?”

“Lactose intolerant, remember?” He pointed at himself and looked at her, disappointed. 

“Then why did you—nevermind.” She shrugged as she continued eating her ice cream. Jae just watched from the opposite side of the table.

“Your taste is really weird.” 

“Huh,” she scoffed, “Rich for someone who’s never tasted mint choco chip. Or just ice cream in general.”

“Who eats toothpaste?” He ridiculed, leaning back on his seat.

“Whatever floats your boat, Jae.” She shrugged and they went quiet for a while.

“I got this new song I’m working on. I’d really love to hear your thoughts.”

“Me? I’m no expert in music my friend.”

“It’s fine.” He quickly racked his brain for an excuse but what came out was “I just want to know the thoughts of a commoner.”

Diane scowled at him. “What are you? A royalty?!”

He laughed at the way her face twisted to give him her best version of a glare. “Maybe? Why did you take a picture of me?” He suddenly asked, an amused smile was annoyingly plastered on his face.

“Huh. Never did.” She said, avoiding his eyes.

Jae just quietly stared at her, as if dragging the truth out of her. He just knew how this works on her. Or how she just couldn’t lie to save her life. 

“Stop staring!” She glared at him. 

“Show me my picture.”

She rolled her eyes before giving in. “Fine. When I get those developed.. I still have a few shots left.”

He then started to pose in front of her as if enticing her to take another picture.

“Narcissist,” she laughed as she threw him a clean napkin to make him stop.

Jae turned serious when he faced her again, eyes gleaming mischievously. “I just wanna see how you see me.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, not really sure of where he was leading the conversation into. But before she could even respond, he spoke again.

“I have lots of other coupons. But you can never use them without me.” He playfully winked at her.

“Yuck. Are you flirting with me?” She nervously laughed to hide how her heart somersaulted with that one gesture.

“I already bought a Switch. I’m building an empire next to your tiny little island.” He smiled wickedly, changing the topic again—the way he does when he gets nervous. His mouth just gets ahead of his thoughts sometimes, especially when he’s with her.

“Really? So when are you coming over? My island’s waiting for you.”

“Is it?” He teased and laughed, “Soon. I‘m practically homeless in my island. I’m so poor!”

Diane just smiled to herself, already thinking of the day they’d play together. “Of course.”

“It’s so boring how could you spend hours on that game?!” He whined, running both his hands through his hair as he remembered his frustrations when he started playing. 

She straightened her back, already getting defensive. “It’s not boring!”

“Oh yeah? Prove me wrong,” he challenged. He just knew she never backs down from a challenge. 

“Give me those coupons first.”

“Only if you make that game interesting for me.”

Diane heaved an exasperated sigh. “Dude. You already bought a Switch. Doesn’t that mean you’re interested already?”

Jae seemed taken aback by her question, but he quickly recovered and smiled instead. 

“I guess I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> see d’s pic of j on her ig during pinocchio


End file.
